


[Podfic] Static

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boredom, Games, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofStaticby thecarlysutraAuthor's summary:Stake out chatter.
Kudos: 4
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] Static

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oakleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Static](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488716) by [thecarlysutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra). 



> Yes. I am still trying to crosspost all my ITPE podfics.

### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from The Internet Archive

[LINK](https://archive.org/details/static_202101) | 00:01:23


End file.
